


Size Difference

by theshizniiit



Series: Dorian Ruining John's Life (& Other Stories) [13]
Category: Almost Human
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshizniiit/pseuds/theshizniiit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:"Anything size difference please????"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Size Difference

All of the shelves and cabinets in John’s home were made to accommodate someone who was at  _least_ 6ft tall.

Dorian was certainly NOT 6ft tall. 

 

He was strong and fast and damn near perfect in terms of precision (and everything else) but he was NOT 6 ft tall. He was significantly shorter than John, thus we was significantly shorter than anything in John’s kitchen cabinet. And so when he decided to cook John a proper meal ( _"John you can’t live on noodles, it’s not healthy and you’re missing most major food groups")_ and the detective walked in to find the android on his toes, stretching and trying to reach a pepper shaker that was just out of his reach, the detective snorted and plucked it off the shelf, handing to to Dorian and leaning on the counter.

"Ya know I never really realized…", John says, trailing off and eyeing Dorian as he continues the cooking.

Dorian huffs.

"Okay, I’ll bite. Realized what?", Dorian responds distractedly, adding peppers and meat to the food that he was cooking on the stove.

"….You’re shorter than me."

"Great observation John. I’m proud of you, detective."

"But….why wouldn’t they build you taller?"

"Who cares?"

"I just…I mean, you’re kind of short for a dude."

"I’m statistically of average height for an adult male, you just so happen to be-" Dorian was interrupted by John bending down slightly,cupping his face and planting a soft kiss on his lips. He could feel the smile on John’s mouth.

"Dorian."

"Yes?"

"I like it."

 


End file.
